New Year's Special 2008
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: Andros and Ashley celebrate New Year's Eve in a very special way.


_Disclaimer__: We, JAP (being Jenny, AH/AY and Phantom), don't own any off this. –sniff- Donations are welcome?_

_Summary__: Andros and Ashley celebrate New Year's Eve in a very special way._

**New Year's Special 2008**

Ashley looked in the mirror as she placed her old necklace around her neck. Well, it wasn't that old, but being the first gift Andros had ever given her made it old in that way over considering. She smiled as she remembered the day she got it.

'_You didn't _have_ to get me anything,' Ashley assured him with a smile._

'_Actually,' Andros replied, watching with delight as Ashley's eyes widened when he pulled the little package from behind his back. 'Happy Birthday, Ashley.'_

_His delight only grew when her whole face light up in wonderment at the necklace she found inside._

They hadn't even been dating when he had given it to her and when she thought about how they had started dating, it still brought a grin and blush to her face at the silliness of the whole situation.

'_Maybe it'd be to boring… since you do come from space,' Ashley started tentatively._

'_Would you watch Hailey's comet with me?' Andros asked in a rush, his hand shooting out and grabbed her upper arm. She looked at it amazed for a moment, before comprehension drew on her._

'_I'd love to,' she smiled, delighted to see it being mirrored on Andros's face at her answer._

She picked up the circlet of forget-me-nots and carefully placed it around her put up hair. A tear stung her eyes as she remembered the very first time Andros had bought her flowers.

'_How could he do such a thing?' Ashley asked the phone, not waiting for Cassie's reply and just rambling on. 'I swear I'm not going to forgive him for this.'_

'_Breath Ash, it's only your first fight… every,' Cassie pointed out calmly._

'_But…' Ashley started, then heard the doorbell ring. 'I've got to hang, someone's at the door.'_

'_Bye Ash.'_

_Ashley got up from the couch and opened the door, silently cursing her parents for being out when she spotted the person who had rung the bell. 'I'm not talking to…' She trailed off when Andros pulled a large bouquet of red roses from behind his back._

'_I'm sorry?' He offered softly, looking like a lost little puppy with that sad look upon his face. Ashley could feel her heart melting and she stepped forward into his loving embrace. How could she ever stay mad at Andros when he had that disarming expression at his disposal?_

She giggled at the number of times that expression had won him her forgiveness over the time they had been together. Though what really amazed her most about her relationship with him, was the acceptance of her parents. Never before had they been so relaxed about any of her earlier boyfriends.

_Distant voices were pulling her out of the blissful realms of sleep. She was curled up against something warm… and… moving… and this surely wasn't her bed. Her eyes snapped open and she found her head resting on Andros's chest, his arms protectively wrapped around her where she lay curled up against him. His eyes were closed and his expression was more peaceful than she had ever seen it before._

_He was much too cute to wake up, she decided. Carefully she slipped out of his embrace and walked into the light kitchen, finding her parents sitting at the kitchen table._

'_Oh, did we wake you up?' Her mother asked with a smile when she spotted her. 'You two looked to peaceful together, we thought we'd sit here so we wouldn't disturb you.'_

'_I'm sorry, we didn't mean to fall asleep, it's the first time that ever happened, normally he leaves before…' Ashley tried to apologize._

'_It's okay, sweetheart,' her father assured. 'He's a nice boy.'_

Ashley snorted at the memory. Andros was more than a nice boy, that was for sure. A blush crept up her cheeks when she thought of how passionate a lover that shy little boy and that barely had the courage to ask her out turned out to be.

She carefully picked up her bracelet. It looked so delicate and easily broken, but in truth it was rather strong. Andros had given it to her just last week for Christmas.

_Ashley picked up the package from under the tree, happy to celebrate Christmas with her family, her entire family, including Andros, Zhane, Karone and Cassie. TJ and Carlos had been invited too and would join them later that day, but Christmas morning they were spending with their own families._

_Her eyes light up when she spotted her own name on the present and she ripped open the paper, eager to see who had gotten her what. At long slim box appeared and she flipped open the lid. She gasped when she noticed the bracelet, tears springing into her eyes. She looked up and her eyes immediately locked with Andros's. The silent 'Merry Christmas' in the back of her thoughts told her everything and more._

Now she picked up the pearl broche Cassie had lend her and pinned it to her dress. She smiled at her refection and spun around once. Everything was perfect. It was time. She turned and left the room.

At the stroke of midnight Andros pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, fireworks exploding in the sky all around them.

'Happy New Years, Mr Andros Karovan,' Ashley giggled when he pulled back.

'Happy New Years to you too, Mrs Andros Karovan,' Andros grinned back, drawing her into a warm embrace.

Ashley still couldn't believe she had made her dream come true… marrying the perfect man on New Year's Eve, sealing the wedding at midnight… But somehow she had.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little piece that was written in less than two hours. We all wish you a Happy and Healthy 2008, hope you still have all your limbs and bodily functions. And seeing as I'm enjoying the fireworks in London, far away from my internet and Jenny is in China for a month: thank Phantom for being so kind as to put this up for me.

Happy New Year's everyone!

JAP


End file.
